Vuela alto, halcón amigo
by claudiskin
Summary: vuela alto, libérate de tus ataduras, tu ansiada libertad llegó… vuela alto, halcón amigo. songfic dedicado a Neji Hyuga. Spoiler capítulos del manga 614
1. Moscas en la casa

**hola!**

**este es mi primer fic sola.**

**El fic trata sobre la muerte de Neji (TT-TT), y sí, ya sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que ocurrió, pero mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?**

**La frase "vuela alto, halcón amigo" es para Felipe Camiroaga (QEPD Felipito...), un animador de televisión chileno, quien murió en un accidente de avión, en un viaje para ayudar a las personas de una isla chilena... todos le recordamos con cariño, y esa frase (dedicada a el por su amor a los halcones y a los caballos) me recordó a Neji, por eso lo puse de titulo...**

**Esta historia es un songfic, tal y como lo dice el sumary, pero no es como otros que seguramente habréis leído, este es... emm... ¿cómo decirlo? ...distinto.**

**será de varios capítulos, y en cada uno, habrá un songfic distinto, con diferentes puntos de vista, y, obviamente, con distintas canciones.**

**La mayoría de las canciones son de un grupo español, llamado "La Oreja de Van Gogh", ¿por qué?... simple, por muchas canciones de ellos son aptos para este fic, hablan muchísimo de la muerte.**

**seguramente pondré algunas canciones para que escuchen, mientras leen el fic, por que suenan mejor, o complementan el sentimiento...**

**Este se escucha muy bien si ponen esta canción: watch?v=NumAqwe6lfE**

Relatada desde el punto de vista de Naruto.

Titulo de la canción: Moscas en la casa

cantante: Shakira

autora del fic: Claudiskin

Le vi caer en el gran pozo oscuro del que nadie le sacaría jamás.

Le vi perder el brillo e intensidad de sus ojos, perder la fuerza, perder el calor... perder aquella marca que siempre consideró como maldita, pero, que representaba su vida...

Había cumplido su misión como miembro del Bouke.

Dar su vida por su protegido de la rama principal, en este caso, Hinata.

Neji Hyuga, el siempre considerado genio, el pájaro enjaulado, había seguido al pié de la letra los pasos de su padre.

Dar la vida por tus amigos, conocidos... por tus seres queridos.

Dejé vagar mi mirada por el campo de batalla.

Era una visión horrible.

Solo habían cuerpos de shinobis esparcidos en el suelo.

Cuerpos de personas que dieron su vida por su aldea, su familia, sus compañeros, por sus amistades, porque la guerra no era sólo para protegerme... esta guerra también era por y para la aldea, y todas las personas que allí habitan.

Me atreví a mirarle de nuevo.

Se veía tan calmado, con esa sonrisa, sin el sello y con los ojos semi cerrados, lo único que estropeaba aquella visión, era su cuerpo atravesado por las varas de madera

Un sollozo me hizo desviar nuevamente la mirada, hacia la persona que se encontraba a mi lado, la prima de aquel chico que, valientemente, había dado su vida.

Hinata miraba un pájaro que volaba en círculos por el campo de batalla.

Al ver a esa ave, recordé el día de nuestra lucha con Neji, en los exámenes Chuunin.

El mismo pájaro había volado en el momento en que me puse a clamar mi victoria.

El mismo pájaro que ahora volaba por encima de nosotros, como queriendo dar un consuelo.

El mismo pájaro que al cabo de unos segundos, terminó igual que Neji, y casi todas las personas que habían muerto: atravesado por esas odiosas ramas.

Y aunque me convenciera de que aquello era solo un sueño, sabía que no podía ser así.

A mi mente acudían una y otra vez, el incambiable momento en que saltó para que el ataque no nos llegara, sus palabras dedicadas a nosotros, esa sonrisa que había salido en un momento difícil, el símbolo de su frente borrándose, el desesperado minuto en que había perdido las fuerzas, en el que su respiración se hizo agitada e inconstante, y, el lamentable momento del fin: su muerte.

De la nada, me pareció que la gente susurraba.

Me pareció que, a escondidas, se decían contradicciones sobre mi, sobre Hinata, y, sobre Neji.

Me volví a mirar, para asegurarme.

Todo había sido una ilusión de mi desesperada mente.

Todo.

Me ilusioné, pensando en que tal vez, solo tal vez, el ataque del Juubi no había sido real, que también podía haber sido una ilusión...

Pero una nueva barrida al campo de batalla me hizo pensar diferente.

Seguía igual.

Los cuerpos atravesados, el suelo hecho un charco gigante de sangre, los shinobis que quedaban, completamente desesperados, mirandome, o mirando a Obito, a Madara o al mounstruo que se erguía delante de todos.

Tampoco había sido una ilusión su muerte.

Neji seguía allí, yo lo seguía sosteniendo.

Así que, con sumo cuidado lo deposité en el suelo.

Hinata me miró.

Sus lágrimas habían cesado, pero se notaba bastante la tristeza de haber perdido a su querido primo.

Recordé mis palabras, cuando dije que no iba a permitir que mis amigos murieran.

En ese momento comprendí que no habían sido nada mas que palabras vacías.

Palabras sin sentido.

Volví a mirar a mi alrededor.

Quería asegurarme que era real, que de esa no me iba a escapar tan fácil.

Solo por si acaso.

Solo por si era un sueño o algún tipo de genjutsu.

Pero era demasiado real para ser un genjutsu.

O incluso para ser un sueño.

En ese instante comprendí de verdad lo que era una guerra.

No era fácil, como me lo imaginaba.

No era un simple hecho mas de la vida.

No era un juego.

Ni tampoco era un momento pasable y sin dolor.

La guerra.

La Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi.

Eso era.

Dolor, sufrimiento, pérdidas, derrotas, victorias, libertades, enfrentamientos, nuevas experiencias.

Definitivamente no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados, mirando al resto de mis compañeros sufrir, morir, ahogarse en

lágrimas de amargura.

No, no podía.

En ese instante también comprendí que era la verdadera confusión

Comprendí que eran los torbellinos de ideas, comprendí que era decidir algo cuando tu mente está completamente alocada.

Comprendí que era la locura momentánea.

Se me hacía raro pensar que todo aquello era por mi culpa.

Hasta que la voz de Obito me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Naruto... pensé que habías dicho que no ibas a dejar que tus amigos muriesen, ¿verdad? —dijo con voz sorna.

Pero tenía la razón.

Si hasta yo me lo había dicho antes.

**Sip... es cortito...**

**Seguramente el próximo será mas largo...**

**Espero que les haya gustado, por que a mi me gustó bastante escribirlo.**

**Era mi única entretención, por que iba en un viaje de unas 11 horas.**

**En una tablet, sin internet, para conectar el corrector ortográfico, así que si ven que hay errores, me avisan e intentaré corregirlo, aún que lo revise un montón de veces.**

**¿como quedó con la canción que recomendé?**

**hermoso, ¿cierto?**

**y supongo que quienes habrán visto alguna escena triste del anime, sabrán cual es... y quienes no sepan, se llama "Sadness and sorrow"**

**me despido.**

**besos!**

**PD: para mi, los songfics son: tomar una canción, ver el contenido, asimilarlo, y crear una historia con el contexto. NO que la historia se base en la canción, para eso sale mucho mas conveniente escuchar la canción, y no leer la historia…**

**PDD:¿algún reviewcillo para saber que tan bueno, aceptable, malo u horrendo salió este fic de esta niña aburrida en un viaje?**

**editado: Bueno... cuando pueda, quitare la letra de la cancion, por cosas que expico en el segundo capitulo... espero que puedan entenderme... y siento las molestias que pueda ocasionar... gracias...**


	2. Nadie como tú

NOTA IMPORTANTE, LEER SI NO QUIEREN CONFUSIONES A FUTURO:

**Bueno... primero que nada quería avisarles que leí un par de cosas importantes que hay que tener en los fics, y me encontré con esto: ****Los Songfics están prohibidos en Fanfiction**

**Sé que dirán que no hay que ser taaan apegados a las reglas... pero para mí es así, y si quiero que mi fic siga en pie aquí en Fanfiction, debo respetar las reglas.**

**Así que, desde ahora ya no estarán incluidas las letras de las canciones, simplemente estará puesto en la canción que me base.**

**La verdad es que el articulo me dejo algo bajoneada... me siento rara... :(... como si hubiese cometido algo... na.. ni yo lo sé explicar...**

**bueno, espero haber sido clara, y... aquí va el capítulo... ojo, sigue contando como songfic... en cierta forma...**

**PD: Naruto ni las canciones son mías... son, respectivamente de Masashi Kishimoto y sus autores... espero no haberlos fastidiado con esta nota ^^.**

** watch?v=jJ0W0Q4RrdA**

Punto de vista de Hinata

Canción: Nadie como tú

Cantante: La Oreja de Van Gogh

Autora: Claudiskin

Vi horrorizada como perdías, poco a poco, la vida.

No pude evitar las lágrimas que se agolpaban para salir, no importaba que tan fuerte me hubiese hecho en todo ese tiempo, esto fue demasiado para mi.

Rompí en un llanto silencioso.

Note una hermosa, súbdita y sigilosa presencia.

Quede mirando absorta a ese pájaro, quien, en un aleteo, decía todas las cosas que siempre quisiste expresar.

Quien, en un aleteo dejaba sus penas atrás, y le veía la cara a la libertad y a la paz.

Quien, en un aleteo, sigilosamente, se despedía de todo ser que hubiese conocido en vida.

Quien, después de todo, eras tú, Neji... eras tú.

Me sumergí en los recuerdos de mi infancia, cuando nos conocimos, cuando, sin darte cuenta, me sacabas una sonrisa.

Porque, cuando pequeños, tu sabias todo sobre mi, y yo todo sobre ti.

Nos conocíamos mejor que nuestros padres.

En todo el tiempo que Naruto estuvo en su entrenamiento, tú eras el que comprendía mi porqué de querer entrenar cada vez más duro, y me ayudabas en esa marcha.

Si bien, nunca fuiste un hombre hablador, con una sola mirada me consolabas en mis momentos de tristeza. Y eso siempre te lo agradeceré.

Siempre atento, siempre escuchando. Siempre protegiendo.

Eso me tranquilizaba, me daba la paz necesaria para seguir mi vida sin preocupaciones.

Podías hacerme olvidar, momentáneamente, el miedo que siempre me ha dado ver lo débil que me consideran... Lo mala hija que soy para mi padre.

Solo tu podías entender lo mal que me sentía cuando veía que alguien caía en las manos del mal. Cuando el talento de mi hermana salía por sobre el mío. Podías entender los momentos en que solo quería ser libre de las leyes del clan. Los momentos en que quería estar sola. Cuando quería reflexionar momentos pasados, irremediables, inolvidables.

Y se que por eso, vas a entender y creerme esto: Me va a costar mucho dejarte ir.

Con una sencilla mirada comprendíamos los pensamientos, ideales, planes y libertades del otro.

Tengo recuerdos de nosotros juntos, que jamás olvidare. Están encerrados, congelados en mi memoria. Y es que, ahora entiendo que nunca los podre dejar ir... porque sería olvidarte... Y eso es lo que menos quiero.

Te mire nuevamente.

No eras el mismo Neji de siempre. Estabas cambiado. Y no era la sangre ni las heridas... Era tu expresión.

Ya no parecías el chico insensible de siempre. Y es que ni hoy puedo describir a la perfección lo que sentí... y lo que siento.

No sé cuántos recuerdos me invadieron en esos segundos. Solo sé que fueron muchos.

Cuando me pediste perdón por lo ocurrido en los exámenes, la vez que me felicitaste por haber pasado a Chuunin, cuando me toco a mi felicitarte por haber pasado a Jōnin, las raras ocasiones en que afloraba una sonrisa, la primera y única vez que te vi llorar...

Creo que sencillamente fuiste el mejor primo que haya podido tener nunca.

Siempre aguardando, cuidando de los peligros, ayudándome a superarme, apartándome del miedo, dolor y sufrimiento.

Tu sola presencia me tranquilizaba y me hacía respirar profundo, olvidar por un momento las misiones, los problemas, y me hacía ver un mundo en que la violencia no se conoce, donde todos son normales, y amigos uno del otro.

Un mundo feliz, bromista, sin guerras ni sus consecuencias.

Recuerde la primera vez que entrenamos juntos...

Me sentía incomoda, como si no mereciese estar allí.

Pero con el paso del tiempo se volvió algo rutinario, las pomposas alabanzas fueron desapareciendo, hasta ser un gracioso recuerdo, las miradas furtivas desaparecieron, al igual que la incomodidad de estar junto al otro.

Poco a poco nos empezamos a tener confianza.

Un rugido del Juubi me hizo volver a la triste realidad que estaba viviendo.

Me seque las lágrimas, y escuche una disputa entre Naruto y Obito.

Este lo estaba invitando a unirse a su bando.

Recordé tus últimas palabras, y el motivo por el cual ya no estabas en este mundo.

Me dije que era imposible que el héroe de Konoha traicionara de esa forma a sus compañeros.

Así que, después de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas más, y despedirme con la mirada de ti, me decidí a cobrar valor, y cambiar de dirección la opinión de Naruto.

Neji... mil gracias... por hacerme de una vez cobrar valor, dejar de esconder mi opinión, y hacerle frente a la realidad.

Quiero que sepas que siento un amor especial por ti, un amor llamado "Amor de Hermanos"... porque para mí, eres más hermano mío de lo que es Hanabi.

Nuevamente; mil gracias... por darle un giro inesperado a mi vida...

Y en el cielo, un pájaro sonrió, y le dijo adiós a la vida, se entregó a los cálidos brazos de la muerte, para que saliera su espíritu, y encontrase su destino. 

El destino que él forjaría.

**Frases que use para inspirarme:**

**_"Me veras caer, como un ave de presa... me veras caer, sobre terrazas desiertas" - La ciudad de la furia, Gustavo Cerati._**

**_"Ahora que te miro, y que pareces otra, entiendo las palabras, que salen de tu boca" - Ahora que no estás - Los Bunkers_**

**_"Y sé que, solo muriendo, hallaré mi verdadera libertad" , frases de libertad_**

**_"De la agonía de los muertos los vivos aprendemos a luchar" , frases de muerte_**

**Buano...**

**debo admitir que el final de este capitulo me costó bastante, por que estaba con mucha inspiración, que se diga...**

**se supone que en mi viaje a Argentina iba a escribir unos 3 capis... pero solo fue uno... mis disculpas por eso...**

**Buano...**

**No se que más decir...**

**besos!**

**- claudiskin**

**Reviews.**

** Reviews. Reviews.  
**

** Reviews. Reviews. Reviews.  
**

**Vengan a mi... xD**


	3. Historia de un sueño

**Hola!**

**Aquí me vengo con el capi tres de mi historia...**

**Esta vez está en tercera persona... no es el punto de vista de alguien en particular...**

**Buano... se me olvidó agradecer los comentarios del capítulo 1, (de Susakibo21, y Kim So Young... ¡las quiero, chicas!) Y en este capi, le agradezca a Cami-Nyan y a DanysGotANewDream. ¡gracias por su apoyo, y espero no defraudarlas!**

**Aclaradas las cosas, ahora viene el capi:**

_Punto de vista de: _nadie... n.n

_canción: _algunas partes de "**Palabras para Paula**" **e "Historia de un Sueño"**

_Cantante: _La Oreja de Van Gogh

_Escritora: _Claudiskin

_Canción recomendada: _( www . youtube watch?feature=fvwp&NR=1&v=ePLKJSfjb8M) **(N/A: quitenle los espacios...)**

Palabras para Paula - La Oreja de Van Gogh

_La vida es un sueño, frágilmente encadenado a la tierra, dispuesto a escapar ante la menor posibilidad._

_Atado con cadenas, delgadísimas cadenas de plumas unidas mediante la voluntad de quien sueña._

_Cerrada con candados de cristal, que débilmente la aprisionan, hasta ya no resistir más._

_Encerrada en un cuarto de pequeñas trencitas de papel, trencitas que se trenzan hasta el infinito, declarando así que los sueños son inmortales_

_Inmortales, si, pero olvidados._

_¿Quién asegura que en las próximas generaciones de sueños, te recuerden?_

_Si fuiste una persona regia, y bien conocida, claro, permanecerás intacto... pero... ¿y los demás? ¿que pasa con los demás sueños? _

_Se olvidan. Nadie recuerda que alguna vez un humilde sueño tocó la tierra, y dejó un ínfimo rastro, un sueño, una vida que ahora vaga por el universo, esperando un mínimo reconocimiento._

_Vagando por su cuartito de trenzas infinitas._

_Esperando por la eternidad una siempre buscada libertad, una tan llamada paz, un tan deseado descanso._

_Y algunos lo consiguen._

_Los carcomidos por la soledad, los prisioneros, hechos para servir a la voluntad de alguien, los que aún, después de mucho sufrimiento, saben que lograran vivir un pedacito de su sueño en compañía de alguien que los aprecie._

_Ellos lo logran._

_Y cada vez que esto pase, cada vez que un conocido tuyo descubra la forma de traspasar esas inmortales trencitas, verás un destello surcar el cielo, cruzando las barreras impuestas, descubriendo lugares, experiencias y sentimientos remotos, perdidos y expulsados de la memoria de aquellos sueños que aún permanecen atados, encadenados, encerrados. Con esas cadenas que no se sienten, con esos candados que no pesan, en ese cuartito cálido y acogedor, pero, que después de todo, es una prisión..._

_*°•|•°*_

Hinata recordó las palabras dichas años atrás, por su madre. Las recordó con pesadez y alegría, al ver un destello brillando en el cielo.

Una estrella fugaz.

Comprendió que el genio de su primo había conseguido deshacer sus cadenas, romper los candados, y hacer un huequito en las trenzas.

Y ser libre.

Por fin.

_*°•|•°*_

»Podré estar muy feliz acá... pero... prometeme que no te vas a dejar llevar por la tristeza, Hinata. Que volverás a ser feliz, sonriendo a la vida, aunque esta te dé la espalda. Me gustaria guardar ese recuerdo de ti... de esa chica que parecía frágil e increíblemente sensible... pero, que escondía un gran corazón, que ahora sale a ver la luz. Quiero mantener un intacto recuerdo de mi prima, a la que quiero y aprecio. Promete que serás alegre, y feliz, que lograras definir una buena personalidad, manteniéndonos en tu memoria... a todos nosotros, que ya no estamos ahí, para acompañaros«

»y espero que puedas comprender que siento mucho no haberme despedido de ti... no te dedique una mísera palabra... pero velaré por tu bien, aunque espero que no sea necesario... ojalá ese Uzumaki, entienda lo que le dije y lo cumpla... por lo menos te protegería mejor de lo que hice yo...«

Y con lágrimas en los ojos, nuestro joven e inmortal Hyuga, continuó su interminable viaje en busca de su camino de la "vida".

_*°•|•°*_

La muchacha Hyuga comenzó a ver borroso, a tiritar, y a perder el conocimiento sobre lo que pasaba.

Se desmayó.

Y luego de algunos minutos, al despertar lo único que recordaba era... su sueño.

El final del reciente sueño que había tenido.

Una jaula atada a un árbol, encadenada por completo.

Todo, excepto la puerta, que se abría lentamente.

Unas alas abriéndose. Mil plumas, delgadas y finas plumas revoloteando. Esparcidas en el aire, y en el suelo.

Un ave echando a volar.

Y esos ojos. Esos ojos platinados que conocía tan bien, que le dirigieron una última mirada, llena de ternura y sentimientos.

La jaula cayendo al suelo. Con la puerta abierta. Sin cadenas.

Y las últimas plumas suspendidas en el aire, cayendo lentamente, como una hoja de papel, en un vaivén, hasta rozar el suelo.

_*°•|•°*_

_Aquella cadena que los ata a su condición de prisioneros, se destroza._

_Y mientras vuela, los restos de candados y trencitas, esperan pacientemente a que un nuevo sueño se convierta en prisionero._

_Por eso, por eso y mil razones más, los sueños son inmortales, infinitos, indecisos._

_Y a pesar de parecer tan horrendos, es la vida, la que vivimos tal cual una pluma suspendida en el aire, llevada por las corrientes, que en cuando el viento deje de soplar, caemos… y morimos._

_Por eso el tiempo es oro._

_Por eso cada segundo cuenta._

_Por eso hay que vivir cada día como si fuera el último._

_Por eso, las cosas se pierden, se empeoran, se arruinan cada día. Porque su corriente de viento, la nube que los llevaba, se extinguió._

_Por eso solo se vive una vez. Porque las cadenas pasan a otra persona, a otro sueño que llegó a la tierra. Porque no hay cadenas de sobra. Son las justas y suficientes._

_Solo las trencitas son demasiadas… y por eso se trenzan entre ellas, formando lazos de amistad, que pueden romperse, o seguir su curso._

_Así es. Aquellas trencitas también necesitan del amor que une al que sueña con los demás._

_Se unen con las trencitas de otro cuarto que retiene a un prisionero, y se unen._

_Tiernamente las tiritas de papel se juntan, formando una amistad. O un amor._

_Esta es solo la vida de los humanos. Un sueño. Una efímera presencia que desaparece luego de unos años._

_Que desaparece, para dejar espacio a otros, y elegir su propia decisión._

_Una decisión que lo llevará a un camino, del cual no podrá salir nunca._

_Un destino que se elige voluntariamente, pero que termina siendo irremediable._

**¿gustó? las partes en cursiva se me ocurrieron en una "pijamada", yo era la única despierta en la mañana, y comencé a escribir... sinceramente, me gustó como quedó... :)**

**Buano... lo de la vida es un sueño, está basado en el anime "Sora no Otoshimono", y en algunas canciones... (de Vicentico o cosas así...)**

**Besos!**

**PD: dejen algún review para compadecer a esta niña enferma! (sipi, estoy enferma... por eso pude hacerme un huequito, ya que ahora estoy en clases y apenas tengo tiempo... en fin... REVIEWSSSS!)**


	4. Palabras mudas

**¡Hola! lo sé... han pasado mil millones de años desde que no subo capi... :(**

**Buano, en un momento de inspiración salió esto, son solo dos páginas, pero espero que sirva...**

**Canción recomendada: www . youtube watch?v=5anLPw0Efmo (sin espacios, nuevamente)**

**¡a leer!**

_Naruto no me pertenece.  
_

_Punto de vista de: Neji_

_Canción: palabras mudas_

_Cantante: Porta_

_Autora: Claudiskin_

**Palabras mudas**

Dolor. Era lo único que mi cuerpo atinaba a sentir.

Sentí como la segunda astilla se clavaba en mi, desgarrando mi piel, rompiendo mis órganos, quebrando mis huesos.

Estaba casi al borde del desmayo cuando caí al suelo, y apenas percibí los brazos que me sujetaban.

Lentamente, abrí los ojos, sintiéndome más muerto que vivo, más débil cada segundo, más libre a cada momento.

Todos mis recuerdos, toda mi vida, volvió a mi cabeza, en un repentino, y a la vez eterno segundo.

Podía ver mis victorias y derrotas, mis alegrías y tristezas.

Me di cuenta de que estaba hablando.

Mientras veía mi vida pasar, me despedía de las dos personas que hacían menos penoso mi viaje sin regreso.

Había soñado muchas veces con ese momento, pero en aquel instante, me parecía una horrible forma de ser libre.

Todo me daba vueltas, no podía respirar, y el mero hecho de pestañear, era todo un reto.

Sentía la opresión de las ramas dentro de mí, casi como si fuesen parte de mi cuerpo.

Cuando logré enfocar la vista, vi unos mechones de cabello rubio, y manchas sanguiolentas sobre una chaqueta naranja.

_¿Naruto?_

Lágrimas humedeciendo el suelo.

—Hinata…— me voz salió en un mísero y entrecortado susurro que nadie escuchó.

La vi llorando, desconsolada, mirándome fijamente, con los labios apretados, los ojos mustios, y los dedos entrelazados.

Sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban, como si estuvieran intentando calmar el dolor, intentando retener mi vida.

Un espasmo.

Quedé inmóvil, y sin respiración unos segundos.

Tosí más sangre, que manchó el suelo, a la vez que escuchaba un sollozo proveniente de mi prima, quien intentaba apartar la vista de mi horrible espectáculo.

Intenté respirar profundo, me sentía bajo el agua, mi cuerpo no respondía, las costillas me dolían demasiado como para inhalar.

Todo se nublaba, como la bruma que sale sigilosa del mar, instalando el miedo en los corazones de la gente.

Me parecía que tenía miles de agujas intentando salir de mi, incrementando el dolor, y dándome la impresión de estar en una cámara de tortura.

Luego, vino el calor.

Cada vez que sentía uno de esos pinchazos, una especie de calor abrumador, me impedía procesar del todo la información.

Sí, mi vida, mi cruel y fría vida terminaba, tocaba a su fin de un modo inimaginablemente doloroso.

Podía sentir mi alma intentando salir de mi, intentando ganar la batalla, para estar al fin en paz.

Y después de todo, llegó el frío.

Mi cuerpo se enfriaba lentamente, se me entumecían las manos, me costaba cada vez más el poder sentir algo, lo que era un alivio y un suicidio a la vez.

Veía entre esa especie de niebla, una extraña aurora, que se acercaba a medida que el frío me inundaba.

—¿Por qué has llegado tan lejos… por mi?—

El poder escuchar es pregunta, me sobresaltó.

Aún no estaba muerto.

Casi como si no existieran, vi unos recuerdos.

Frágiles y transparentes, pasaban, haciéndome rememorar un hecho en especial.

Sus palabras.

Palabras que cambiaron mi fatalista opinión.

Respondí sin pensarlo.

—porque… fui llamado genio…—

Sentí una cálida gota caer en mi hombro, sorprendiéndome, no acostumbraba a pensar que alguien estuviese sufriendo por mi.

Sonreí agradecido, sonreí de corazón, como pocas veces pasaba.

Y me dejé caer en el oscuro y tranquilo abismo de la muerte, abriendo mi alma a la libertad, cumpliendo mi sueño de una vez por todas.

_Sé que no fui nadie en el mundo, pero ahora, desearía haber sido el mundo para alguien…_

Ese fue mi último pensamiento, realmente conciente, antes de caer inerte, y dejar el campo de batalla… para siempre.

**Lo sé... creo que me exedí un poco... este cap va dedicado a todas aquellas que me han seguido y apoyado con sus comentarios, que me alegran el día... :D**

**¿alguna idea sobre que puno de vista pueden ser los próximos capis? (ya tengo algunos.. el cao 5, va a ser de Hinata... y el 6 de el equipo Gai)**

**buano, además quiero informar que me voy a Alemania por dos meses, ¡así que voy a escribir mucho! pero es poco probable que suba cap, po falta de internet...**

**besotes inmesos a todas!**

**-claudiskin**


End file.
